<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lab Partner by Tetsrou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772721">The Lab Partner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetsrou/pseuds/Tetsrou'>Tetsrou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Cock Rings, Crying, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetsrou/pseuds/Tetsrou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you suddenly find yourself in sticky situations the day you met a cheeky bastard named Kuroo Tetsurou...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Sawamura Daichi &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lab Partner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, new to Ao3 but definitely not a new writer!<br/>Please enjoy this very much self indulgent Kuroo fantasy fanfic, in an AU where you both meet as college students in the same lab class. I assure you, it’s going to be finger lickin good</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain felt heavy on your clothes as you jogged across the pavement, rushing to reach the double doors as soon as you could. </p><p>If I make it in two minutes, I'll be okay, you thought to yourself, your heartbeat pounding in your ears. </p><p>Your lab instructor had a 15 minute late rule; if you were late more than that, you'd get locked out and fail the lab for that day. No mercy. </p><p>Since when was I this fucking late?</p><p>You finally reached the doors in what seemed like forever, slamming your right shoulder into it and heaving it open, cursing at how it hurt a bit. Rudely pushing past students who were leisurely treading around the door, probably waiting for the rain to calm down, you sprinted up the nearest set of stairs, ignoring the glares you felt burning at the back of your neck. </p><p>59...58...57...</p><p>You couldn't help but mentally count down the seconds. It was your first day in person, and a bad impression meant a bad semester. Your grade couldn't afford that. </p><p>The squeak of your sneakers speeding past an array of rooms sounded loud and obnoxious, and only reminded you of the water droplets trailing down your neck from your now soaked hair.</p><p>Just give up, you won't make it, a small voice urged you from the back of your head, which you desperately ignored. </p><p>You reached the rooms ranging the numbers 260-280 and slowed down, looking for the plate on the wall that carved 272. The hall was more empty here, indicating that the students have already begun their instructions. </p><p>Finally passing 270, you became painfully aware of the state you were in. Soaked socks slushing inside of your sneakers, dripping wet hair, your wet phone heavier than usual in your back pocket which you were too scared to check on. </p><p>"Fucking bullshit!" A voice laughed incredulously. </p><p>A tall figure stood in between you and room 272, with an appearance even more disheveled than you currently were. But dry, at the very least. </p><p>"If you read the syllabus, there wouldn't have been a problem, Tetsurou san." a deeper voice started from behind you, making you flinch from the close proximity. </p><p>19...18...17...</p><p>"Excuse me." You cleared your throat. "I need to go in, I'm super late as it is..."</p><p>There was a short silence following your words, before the man behind you barked out a deep laugh, your body taking a damn screenshot from the surprise. The black haired man in front of you sneered a mocking smile towards him, crossing his arms around his wide chest. </p><p>"Not like a wet dog you aren't! Not in my lab, ever." The man, who you could now see was wearing a white laboratory coat and reeked of cigarettes, pushed the both of you aside, hauling the door open and turning to you both once more. You could hear students bustling around behind him, putting on their goggles and newly opened lab coats. Chatter about how the instructor was hot and if he'd let the class out early today...</p><p>He sighed, the amused smile still lingering at the corner of his lips as he spoke. "Five extra minutes for the both of you, because I'm in a good mood today. Find a solution to abide by the laboratory dress code, and make your way back. Don't make me regret it."</p><p>And with that, the door was shut, concealing the air filled with discourse with it once more. </p><p>You felt a slight panic creeping upon you, looking to the man beside you for any sort of solution, as if he owed you one. He wore a tight lipped scowl on his face, fingers digging into his biceps in a sort of calm but seething anger. His black short-sleeved shirt clung to his biceps and chest tightly, fitting a little more loosely around his hips where black jeans hung smugly down his long legs. Fuck, it was as plain as an outfit can get, but it was sexy on this scowling man in front of you. </p><p>"Yo, damsel in distress. You don't have a change of clothes?"</p><p>You snapped your gaze away in embarrassment as he swung his bag off of his shoulders and began digging through it. </p><p>"No, I honestly didn't check the weather before leaving. I was in a-"</p><p>Your speech was cut short by a red hoodie smacking you in the face. </p><p>"Wear it." He sighed, shoving several crumpled papers back into his bag along with gum, deodorant, and other things you couldn't make out in time. </p><p>If this jackass had something to cover his arms from the beginning, why was he making a fuss about the dress code...?</p><p>"You're stubborn as fuck." You said as a matter of factly, tossing it right back at him with force. Yeah, I was hoping it would hit his face ten times harder than he hit me, but of course he was too quick to catch it. </p><p>"And you suddenly know me? Just take it, that asshole doesn't want me in his class anyways." He sat down with his back pressed against the wall, perching an arm on the knee raised to his chest. "I'll take one for the team, pretty." He flashed a cocky smile, holding it out for you to grab. </p><p>You felt your stomach flip at the interaction. His teeth were so perfectly white and his lips looked so soft, other than the lip ring protruding from the left side. </p><p>"Thank you, but I can just run back down to the store and buy a lab coat to wear over. You wear the damn hoodie, smartass." You countered and he raised an eyebrow at your last words. There was a piercing there too...</p><p>"But you'll still be soaking wet."</p><p>"Mind your business." You turned, realizing your five minutes were going to end too soon if you kept aimlessly talking to the stubborn rooster head. </p><p>"Like a shaking wet puppy!!" He called out after you, and you started to speed walk. </p><p>You heard his footsteps nearing you and you thought about turning around and tripping the lanky bastard, but your plan was cut short when large hands suddenly wrapped around your waist, pulling you back to a hard chest. </p><p>You let out a squeak in surprise and he covered your mouth, pulling you to a corner. "Don't scream, this isn't a 1900's kidnapping movie scene, shortie."</p><p>He removed his hand from your mouth, but he was too close, way too close for the safe zone. His thigh naturally slotted itself between your legs, and you can faintly smell a rich, musky cologne seeping off of his skin. </p><p>You'll never, ever let yourself live down the fact that the close proximity was turning you on. </p><p>The asshole in question was working to stretch the hoodie to fit your head, and without question, shoved it over the mop of your wet hair. </p><p>"Theeere you go." He breathed, his voice suddenly sounding deeper and raspier than before, goosebumps on your skin rising. "Put your arms through-" he moved closer, "-or do I have to do that for you too?" His lips spoke, his hot breath fanning against your ear. </p><p>"Shut up." You shoved him away, complying but only to physically survive the first day. Not because of him.</p><p>"I'll go down and buy two of them anyways, one for me and one for the princess I saved." He said cheekily, stepping away and pushing you back towards the room with his hand on your lower back. </p><p>Princess???</p><p>"If I'm a princess, then that fucking makes you shrek..." you mumbled out of spite, which he apparently heard, as he threw his head back and let out the most obnoxious cackle you've ever heard. </p><p>"Off you go then Fiona."</p><p>The door was aggressively swung open, his hand pushing you into the room way too suddenly, with a slam sounding from behind. A swarm of eyes from every head in the room focused on you, as you stood there awkwardly, bag in your hand and in a hoodie clearly not your own. </p><p>What a phenomenal way to break the ice.</p><p>The instructor bit back a laugh, snorting so hard it looked like it hurt. He gave you a quick run down on what the class had to do today, explaining the missed syllabus talk where the man who's name you learned was Kuroo made a scene about dress code. Everyone was assigned a work space with their own drawer filled with laboratory supplies, and today's task was to count and clean them, making any necessary notes on a checklist. </p><p>The room of students, half clad in lab coats and half in just long sleeved attire, felt too unapproachable. As you struggled to open the lock on your drawer with the code your instructor gave you, you wondered if you had made it in time if you ran just a little bit faster, drove just a little over speed limit to campus...</p><p>"Need help?"</p><p>A pair of dainty hands reached over your own where you were stupidly fighting the dial of the lock. With ease, it clicked open, once again leaving you stupefied. You huffed in frustration, moving to stand up from your crouched position. </p><p>Which was the wrong move, because of the poor nose you smashed with the back of your stupidly thick skull. </p><p>"Oh fuck I'm so sorry!" You whipped around just in time to catch the stumbling person by the arm. </p><p>"It's fine! I'm totally okay!" The grey haired man chuckled, contradicting his own words by pressing down on his nose. "I should have stepped back..."</p><p>"Ice do you need ice??" You fretted but he assured you he was fine, and was thankful that you had at least caught him before he fell onto and broke the flasks he organized behind you. </p><p>He had introduced himself as Sugawara, a third year Biology major, making him one year older than you. </p><p>"They... didn't show up yet I guess?." He laughed a response when you asked where his assigned lab partner was. </p><p>You didn't actually know where your partner was either, as the table area next to you was as vacant as the table next to Sugawara san was, which was behind you. But neither of you really minded, seeing as you at least had each other to talk to. </p><p>The two of you quickly got along; organizing your supplies together and making comfortable jokes with ease. You liked him and the pleasant aura he carried, and you were especially grateful he never asked why your hair and jeans were wet. You even ended up exchanging numbers for "future assignment help", but the wink he gave you after along with the tongue hiding behind his smiling teeth said otherwise. </p><p>You didn't mind. </p><p>What you did mind, though, is where the culprit whose hoodie you were wearing was. Every few minutes of clinking glass and scrubbing down beakers, Sugawara san's eyes followed your gaze around the room once more. But he didn't ask. </p><p>His partner ended up coming not long after and your interactions with him slowed, but you were okay with that. </p><p>Until half an hour passed, the rooster hair in question loudly made a grand entrance, holding what seemed to be his phone and credit card between his teeth and a handful of white cloth.</p><p>You squinted your eyes at the hard-to-miss scene unraveling in front of you:<br/>
The instructor scolding said rooster.<br/>
Said rooster rolling his eyes and placing his things on top of the instructors table.<br/>
Whispers and gossip about how good looking the rooster was.<br/>
The instructor scolding said rooster even more, and pointing towards the table area next to you.<br/>
Said rooster currently stomping towards you. </p><p>You scoffed, half hoping he wasn't your missing lab partner, but secretly half hoping he was. </p><p>"We meet again, princess." He grumbled, looking stressed as he unfolded and passed you a lab coat, swinging one around himself as well.</p><p>"Princess my ass." You mumbled quietly, and you heard someone snort within your vicinity. </p><p>As much as you were curious and wanted to ask what in fucks name took him so long, you held your tongue, and chose to watch him struggle with the coat sleeves being too tight around his biceps. </p><p>You weren't required to wear the coat now so long as your skin wasn't showing and you had gloves on, but of course you didn't mind the full lab experience.</p><p>"Oh, shorty wait..." he said suddenly from behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and sneaking his hands into the pocket of the hoodie. </p><p>"Don't move." He whispered in your ear, and you felt his long fingers trace against your lower stomach through the hoodie and your wet shirt. His touch left tingles wherever his fingers trailed, and you once again felt yourself getting hot because of him. </p><p>Your eyes widened incredulously, darting around to see if anyone was looking. The room seemed too busy with their chatter and clinking glasses which you were grateful for. </p><p>What the hell is this guy planning? </p><p>You gripped his arms and "attempted" to pull his hands out, pushing them outwards and off of your stomach, but it had the opposite effect. Instead, you ended up pushing yourself back onto him, and he grunted from the friction, flinching backwards. </p><p>"Chill...I forgot this in the pocket." He snickered, holding up a tiny black stud. "I took them out of my ears earlier." </p><p>And with that, he slid back to his table area, getting back to his drawer as if he didn't just feel you up. You quickly got back to yours as well, allowing your hair to fall over your face as much as it could to hide the furious blush. </p><p>Did Sugawara san see that? You didn't dare turn around to check. Instead, you finished up the last of your organizing as fast as you could, checking the last box on your checklist. </p><p>The instructor said you could leave as soon as you've sorted everything and locked your drawer. So you wished Sugawara san a good rest of his day, smiled a goodbye at his partner, and speed walked the fuck out of that room without looking back. </p><p>You could feel your heart racing when you stopped halfway down the hall. </p><p>Calm down, you don't even know him, you told yourself. What if he's not even gay? </p><p>He's definitely fucking with you.</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>